


拉瓦纳与巴沙尔

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 关键词：双暮晖，赤魔光/草原战士，野外play，巨蟾蜍骚扰约稿：角色和关键词来自@有猫可吸的阿撸先生  因为种种原因现在才交稿【。时间：2018-4-25





	拉瓦纳与巴沙尔

天色已经暗了，夕阳努力散发着余晖也只能染红远处的一小片天空。

此处已经率先一步进入了夜晚，白日的喧嚣像是被落日一并带走，四周迅速的陷入了寂静。

猎人通常不会选择夜间狩猎，因为夜晚是野兽和妖异的时间，艾欧泽亚大多数的人种，都无法适应黑夜。当畏惧黑暗的人们躲藏在家中的时候，猫魅和黑影之民们却会跃入其中。

这黑夜之中，也有来自东方的巴沙尔，他并非猫魅，也绝非黑影，对于艾欧泽亚来说，他是一名异乡客。

这潜伏在暗中的战士忽然停下了脚步，与众不同的听觉器官，让他能够凭借空气的轻微震动，捕捉到周遭动静。有人正在靠近，不是野兽，也不是妖异，那人的衣摆，刮过树丛，毫不掩饰步伐轻易的踩短了枯枝。

若那人的目的是狩猎，未免也太过于粗鲁，若是目标是他，就太小看他了。

他已经可以看到那个人了，在高低不一的树丛之间，在黑夜之中，那个人生长着黑色的鳞片，仿佛诞生与黑暗的恶鬼，但鳞片却又像是试图抓住星光与月光一般，散发着淡淡的磷光。

虽然，他也是一样的情况，他们皆是来自东方的异族。

“拉瓦纳。”当那人的身形在他身后站定的时候，巴沙尔喊出了对方的名字，可是来者不等他说完，便将他一脚踢倒，借着月光，巴沙尔才看清对方的脸色似乎比平日更为红润，就连眼睛似乎也有些恍惚。

“你喝酒了吗。”虽然遭到了袭击，但是巴沙尔对此却毫不在意，相比之下，他似乎更加在意拉瓦纳的情况。

今晚也是又一次战斗胜利的庆祝，巴沙尔喜欢宴会上的酒肉，不过面对那些因为拉瓦纳而聚集过来的艾欧泽亚人时，却始终格格不入。

生活在太阳神草原上时，他与他的族人就不擅长与外族来往，哪怕他此刻甚至身在异邦，也难以彻底融入其中。

拉瓦纳则不同，这个同为月神之子的男人，并非如他一般成长在东方，而是在这艾欧泽亚生活，战斗着的英雄。

恐怕是因此染上了艾欧泽亚人的劣性，那些劣质的酒精就足以击垮这位大英雄。

“一点点。”拉瓦纳的语气听起来似有不悦，呼出的气息带着酒气，他弯腰眯着眼睛看着巴沙尔。

战士可以轻易的推开他却没有那么做，还一副游刃有余的样子——这幅模样实在是让人感到不爽，拉瓦纳咋了咋舌，蹲下身拽住巴沙尔项链，将满口的酒气吹在对方的脸上，“只是喝了一点点而已——”

他显然试图激怒巴沙尔，可是巴沙尔却露出了笑容，“是吗。”巴沙尔笑道，当拉瓦纳因为这个笑容而发愣时，巴沙尔环住了他的腰，就如同他所想的那样，轻易的就将他推开。

只不过这个一身蛮力的战士并没有真的将他推远，而是将他举起按在了一旁的树上。树木的震颤引起了夜间的骚乱，鸟兽拍打着翅膀四散，留下了一地落叶和羽毛。

拉瓦纳扣着巴沙尔的手臂，试图挣脱，然而他虽能使用赤魔法打倒蛮神，却无法凭借肉体的力量推动巴沙尔分毫。

“喝了酒，丢下那些人跑到这里来找我——”巴沙尔的笑容看起来就像是恶徒，他一边说着，一边撕开了拉瓦纳的衣襟，抚摸着拉瓦纳的胸膛，他的膝盖强行打开对方双腿，磨蹭那早就已经臌胀的裆部，“拉瓦纳，我很清楚你想做什么。”

即便是光之战士，也有着自己的秘密。做事总是井井有条一丝不苟的拉瓦纳，此时此刻看起来狼狈不堪，平日里锐利的红色眼睛，燃烧着本应与英雄无缘的欲火。

“粗鲁的家伙……”拉瓦纳喘着粗气，又因为对方抬高膝盖而发出愉悦的呻吟，他的双腿已经开始发抖了，并不是因为愤怒，他没有半点的愤怒——因为他就是为了这个而来。

拉瓦纳放弃了抵抗，在巴沙尔因此而收力的时候，他却再次抓住了对方，这一次，他捕获了对方的嘴唇。刚才的针锋相对，一瞬间褪去了战意，紧绷着的身体放松下来却又相互纠缠。

“巴沙尔……”拉瓦纳吮吸巴沙尔的下唇，他的手顺着巴沙尔赤裸的上身向下滑去，握住了那根和他一样因兴奋而挺立的东西。

炙热而坚硬的触感，让拉瓦纳感到发自心底的干渴，“我早就想要试试看了，巴沙尔。”他的声音就像是黏满了蜜糖，他的手中，也确实淌满了黏稠的爱液，抚弄着两个人的阴茎，感受着对方的热量，就像是连对方的愉悦都一并传递过来了似得。

夜晚的生灵，正在窥视着他们——拉瓦纳舔了舔嘴唇，因为置身于室外才会感受到的风，而兴奋的圈紧了二人的性器。快感带着令人战栗的酸麻，让他的腰部变得沉重，让他的五感也变得迟钝而恍惚，但是隐约之中，拉瓦纳似乎听到了从远处传来的鸣叫。

他还没来得及辨别那声音来自哪种生物，就被巴沙尔抓住了手臂。强壮的战士将他翻了个身，如同撕烂上衣那样，扯开了拉瓦纳的衣摆。

“等一下，巴沙尔——”那跟硬挺的阴茎隔着裤子戳在臀缝上时，拉瓦纳才稍稍冷静下来，不过巴沙尔并没有如他所想的那样蛮横粗鲁。

“放心，拉瓦纳。”战士柔软的嘴唇贴在拉瓦纳的角上，他低声细语，声音却像是直接闯入了拉瓦纳的脑海中。湿热的舌苔舔弄着粗糙的表层，将唾液发出的湿黏而尖锐的爆裂声，传递到拉瓦纳的全身。

代替阴茎进入体内的是巴沙尔的手指，因为常年握着重斧长着茧的指节，摩擦着敏感的肠道，剐蹭着柔软的入口。

“虽然我已经迫不及待的想要插进去了，拉瓦纳。”巴沙尔依旧贴着拉瓦纳的角低咛，他在拉瓦纳试图别开头的时候，用另一只手阻挡了拉瓦纳的去路，用自己的角轻轻的蹭过拉瓦纳的角，“你不喜欢我这样吗？”

就像是听觉敏锐的猫魅和精灵会畏惧巨大的声音和对耳朵的触碰那样，奥拉也是如此，他们更为灵敏的听觉器官，甚至会捕捉到不存在的声音。

他们听到的并不是仅仅是水珠低落时的叮咚声响，还包括那一圈圈因震动而扩散的涟漪的声音，也会一层层传递到他们的“耳中”。

只有恋人才能够分享如此近的距离，进行如此亲昵的行为，比裸露着身体更加赤裸，比性交更为私密。因为摩擦角部传来的声音，会直击他们的灵魂。但是那同样会带来不适和痛楚，这痛苦伴随着蜜汁，让人欲罢不能，这比他想象中的还要美妙。

巴沙尔的呼吸也愈发的急促沉重，他们不同的角部构造，对于声音的敏感程度也有不同，巴沙尔能够感受到更多更大的回响，也许从这个举动中感到更大的快感的并不是拉瓦纳，而是巴沙尔本人。

手指的动作因为主人而变得粗鲁，手节顶弄着拉瓦纳敏感的地方，沾取了巴沙尔的阴茎分泌出的爱液，发出淫靡的声响。

“再放松一点，拉瓦纳。”“……就算你这么说……”“还是你想要先射一次？”“什……住手——不是——”不顾拉瓦纳的阻止，巴沙尔抽出手指圈紧了拉瓦纳的胸膛，让这个男人靠在自己身上，抬高了膝盖以分开拉瓦纳的双腿。

他的阴茎正挤在拉瓦纳湿漉漉的臀缝间，只要稍稍滑动，就可以进入拉瓦纳的体内，但是他没有这么做。他的热量烧灼着拉瓦纳的身体，让拉瓦纳求之不得。

“你最近都没有发泄吗，拉瓦纳。”巴沙尔抚摸着拉瓦纳涨大的阴茎，拉瓦纳虽然有着几乎可以说是惨白的肤色，但是勃起充血的性器却更加接近肉色，“露营的时候偷偷的去角落里自慰，也不会有人发现的，就算发现了……光之战士也是正常人不是吗？”

草原的战士一边说着，一边套弄拉瓦纳的性器，他的大腿可以清晰的感觉到拉瓦纳臌胀的阴囊传递来的热量。只是轻微的动作带来的挤压，就能够让拉瓦纳发出颤抖而甜腻的呻吟。

这样不上不下的快感漩涡，终于让拉瓦纳投降，和先前的来势汹汹不同，拉瓦纳此时早就将胜利的喜悦，众人的赞美抛诸脑后，唯一想要的只是身后这个男人的阴茎，“快点……巴沙尔……”“……想要就自己扶着树，拉瓦纳。”

原本紧贴的皮肤暴露在空气中带起一片战栗，让拉瓦纳倒抽了一口气，寒意和体内燃烧的欲火互相较劲。巴沙尔的阴茎抵在臀上时，拉瓦纳屏住了呼吸，他想要转头看看巴沙尔是什么样的表情，没想到对方却按住了他的脑袋，用他意想不到的粗鲁方式，撞入了他的体内。

“放开……我……巴沙尔。”虽然经过润滑，但是阴茎蛮横的抽送，强压头部的不适感，还是让拉瓦纳难以承受。在这样的夜空中，在树木的窸窣声响里，拉瓦纳觉得自己就像是真的变成了野兽，倚靠着树干站着，被另一只雄兽拽着尾巴强行交配。

妄想才刚刚从拉瓦纳的脑中渗出，又因为巴沙尔有力的抽送而被撞碎。寂静的夜晚，这淫乱的交娈声，到底会传递到多远的地方。在这分不清是惶恐还是兴奋的念头中，拉瓦纳也开始享受这样粗暴的对待。

无法顺畅的下咽的唾液，顺着他的嘴角淌出，拉瓦纳可以看到自己的阴茎因为巴沙尔的抽送而摇晃，甩落混杂着精液的分泌物，而囊袋被拍打时触电般的快感，和敏感处的摩擦一起，直钻他的脑门，让他的视觉再度恍惚，让他的听觉再一次混乱。

“啊啊……啊……”呻吟不受控制，像是来自另一个人的口中，却又分明是自己的声带在震动，拉瓦纳摇晃着腰部，迎合着巴沙尔的抽送，沉醉于不断累积快感之中，虽然在愉悦的漩涡之中，他还感到了一丝违和感，他似乎忘记了某个声音，某个他应该熟悉无比的声音。

“拉瓦纳……”当巴沙尔俯下身贴着他的角再一次呢喃时，拉瓦纳再也顾不上那些细节了，他如同失禁了一般，对着树干射出了积蓄已久的精液。

嗡嗡作响的脑袋，在到达顶点的瞬间突然陷入了一瞬间静宁，让他明白了自己忽略的到底是什么。

像是在回应拉瓦纳，那只巨兽，再一次发出了叫声，可是那已经太迟了，他在惊恐之中，持续着高潮。哪怕无法转身查看，他依旧可以感觉到，那只发出过鸣叫的怪物，就在他们身后。

“不要在意它，拉瓦纳。”“做……做不到……”拉瓦纳哆嗦着回答，明明大脑已经因为恐惧而清醒，可是阴茎却还在颤抖着射出一股又一股精液，享受着高潮的愉悦。

无所不能的大英雄，在面对某种怪物也会败下阵来。也许是因为捕猎者的天性，原本静静守着夜晚的怪物嗅到了猎物散发的恐惧气质，啪嗒啪嗒的转过身来。

这是最坏的情况了。巴沙尔恼火的锤击树干，不得不将自己从拉瓦纳的体内抽出。

然而他才弯腰抓住地上的斧头，怪物就伸出了舌头，准确无误的缠住了拉瓦纳的身体。

拉瓦纳感到上面细小的尖端刺破了他的皮肤，注入了致麻的毒液。如果说，刚才还在高潮的顶端，那么现在，拉瓦纳恐怕已经处于惊恐的顶峰了。

他被舌头用惊人的速度拽向怪物，砸在了它的身上，这黏滑的皮肤沾满了大大小小的瘤，散发着可怕的腥臭，没有焦距的眼睛突兀的镶在肉瘤一般的身体上不对称的旋转着，巨蟾蜍这种生物的存在，简直就是神的恶意的化身。

它比身体更长的舌头，则是在这之上又增加了更深的恶意。在拉瓦纳不止一次被巨蟾蜍拖到身边，被迫砸在那黏答答的皮肤上后，他对这种生物从深恶痛绝变成了避之不及的害怕。

而这一次，他敏感的身体，再一次与对方亲密接触，大面积赤裸的皮肤，推开了粘液，直接触碰到了那些可憎的疙瘩。

他因为撞击弹落在地上，想要撑起身子，却因为麻痹不能动弹，巨蟾蜍的舌头迅速的收回了口中准备下一次的攻击，骨碌碌转动的眼睛，对上了拉瓦纳的视线，让这位英雄面色铁青甚至发不出声音。

索性麻痹并不是持续性的，恢复自由的瞬间，身经百战的拉瓦纳还是迅速的做出了反应，哪怕武器不在身边，但是若是只是简单的魔法……

没等拉瓦纳的魔力凝聚，巴沙尔的斧头已经斩断了怪物再次弹出的舌头。他没有给拉瓦纳攻击的机会，就将巨蟾蜍斩的粉碎，肉块和血液溅的到处都是。

“没事吧，拉瓦纳。”巴沙尔喘着气关切的询问，拉瓦纳呆立在原地半响，僵硬的身体有了动作，他弯腰抓起了掉在脚边的一块大概是舌头的碎片。

手掌接触到它时，拉瓦纳还因为反感而颤抖了一下，巴沙尔因此往前一步，下一秒，却被拉瓦纳丢出的这个肉块狠狠的击中了脸。

“去死！！”拉瓦纳大声咆哮，眼睛上的图腾让他的表情在生气时看起来会更加凶狠。但是巴沙尔已经习惯，他将斧头搁在地上耸了耸肩，“因为你太害怕了，才会引起它的注意的，拉瓦纳。”

对方毫无歉意让拉瓦纳更为恼火，但是握拳却只能够感觉到粘液滑动，让他的烦躁到了极点，“我回去了。”拉瓦纳甩了甩手咬牙切齿的说道，他想要立刻把身上的东西弄干净，巴沙尔却抱住了他，将他禁锢在怀里。

“你别忘了，拉瓦纳，我还没射呢。”“……巴——沙——尔——”“附近没有别的怪物了。”巴沙尔接着说，充满恶意的将那些粘液涂满了拉瓦纳的胸膛，揉搓着拉瓦纳挺立着的乳尖，“我们继续吧，拉瓦纳。”

“别开——唔——”话还没说完，拉瓦纳感到身体和舌根一阵发麻，眼前忽然一片白光，他差点因此咬到自己的舌头，麻痹的效果并未散去，巴沙尔也意识到了这一点，来自草原的男人露出了得逞的笑容。

-

哪怕被注入体内的毒素已经失效，但是拉瓦纳却依旧觉得身体存在异样。这是拉瓦纳第一次这样长时间的让这种怪物的分泌物停留在身上，甚至因为阴茎的抽送，被带入到体内。

在夜风中，它们散发着热量点燃了他的身体，明明应该散发恶臭，他却只能够闻到一丝香甜。

谁能料到夜晚的巨蟾蜍分泌出的液体，竟然会有催情的效果。若是仔细想来，那只怪物只身远离族群就已经足够怪异了。

“难道是怪物的发情期吗……这下糟了。”巴沙尔虽然这么说，语气却满是愉悦，拉瓦纳的肠道内是从未有过的火热，紧紧地吸附着他的性器，贪婪的吮吸着他的阴茎。

怪物的粘液也渗入他身体，让他的阴茎也变得比往常更为敏感，仅仅是轻微的剐蹭，都带来足以射精的快感。

可是阴囊似乎被什么东西揪紧了，怒张的龟头也仿佛被什么堵塞着，只能不断的淌出爱液却难以到达高潮，仅仅是射精程度的快感，远远无法现在的他满足。

那就更加快一点，更加粗暴，更加深入——让拉瓦纳更加用力的收紧肠道，让拉瓦纳发出更多的呻吟，让他们的身体享受更多的美妙。

就像是要揉碎拉瓦纳的身体，巴沙尔凶猛的挺动着腰部，自下而上撞击着拉瓦纳的被操弄的充血的肉穴。他的的阴茎流出的粘液和精液，早就充满了拉瓦纳的肠道，因为抽送不断的溅落，巴沙尔却浑然不觉。

“夹紧我，拉瓦纳……”对于巴沙尔的要求，拉瓦纳下意识的听从，缩紧的甬道，被狠狠的碾开，令人战栗的快感，一瞬间就麻痹了拉瓦纳的思绪。

后穴中巴沙尔的龟头刮着他的肠道，虽然厌恶怪物的液体，身体却哆嗦着享受被抽送的感觉。

“怎么样，拉瓦纳，继续做也不错吧。”面对巴沙尔的询问，拉瓦纳没有回答，而是更加主动上下晃动身体，让碰撞变得更为激烈，让巴沙尔的阴茎撞到更深的地方。

泛滥的爱液被搅动的咕啾作响，硕大的阴茎顶端拉扯着肠道，顶撞着最敏感的地方。拉瓦纳甚至觉得，是自己的后穴正在分泌爱液，那里仿佛已经变成了全新的只为了性交而存在的器官，因为阴茎而愉悦的发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响。

这是前所未有的感觉，如同毒药一般迷惑了他的心智，“再用力一点……巴沙尔……快……快点……干我……好爽……”拉瓦纳兴奋的摇晃尾巴，抽打着地面，被沾满了汗液的睫毛，几乎要让他看不清巴沙尔的样子，只有体内的性器，是最为鲜明的存在。

忘记了恐惧，忘记了自己还在怪物的尸块包围下，用臀部忘情的吞吐着巴沙尔的阴茎，发出淫荡的呻吟。

他的淫乱让巴沙尔终于把持不住，拉瓦纳的声音是他最完美的催情剂，在愈发粗暴的活塞运动中，粗壮的阴茎跳动着，喷洒出大量精液，射入了拉瓦纳的肠道深处。

他感到拉瓦纳在这时候忽然夹紧了他的阴茎，就像是要将他的精液榨干一般。他的腹上感到一片湿润，拉瓦纳因为他的射精而一并到达高潮，口齿不清的说着什么，不断的哆嗦着将精液洒满了他的腹部。

才刚刚发泄的阴茎，因为拉瓦纳这样失常的表情和粘液的效果，迅速的再次充血。巴沙尔抚摸着拉瓦纳的背脊，让对方靠在自己的怀里，他贴着拉瓦纳的角，低声询问，“……还要继续吗？拉瓦纳。”

“……继续……”拉瓦纳吞了吞口水答道，他抹过巴沙尔身上自己射出的精液，混杂着怪物的粘液，塞入自己的口中，一并喂入了巴沙尔的嘴里，“继续干我，巴沙尔。”

这个举动，在之后的整整一周，都让拉瓦纳后悔不已。

粘液的味道是他从未品尝过的甜蜜，一瞬间就占满了他们的大脑，让他们从人变成了发情的野兽，只知道疯狂的交娈。

可是快感仿佛没有尽头，持续的高潮让身体到达极限，却又不知疲惫。当拉瓦纳哭着想要从这样可怕的快感中挣脱时，巴沙尔却扣着他的身体，让他又一次攀上了顶峰，“这都是你自找的，拉瓦纳，天还没亮呢，我们继续。”

-END-


End file.
